


One Year

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kara and Luther being cute, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: Kara and her family celebrate a year of freedom aka this is an excuse to write fluff with them.





	One Year

It’s been a year. A year since they escaped from Todd’s wrathful grip. A year since they ran down Detroit’s dark streets and hid in low places. A year since they found that house of horror that was Zlatko’s mansion. A year since they found him. Kara didn’t plan to run off with him. Didn’t plan to cross the border with him. Didn’t plan to start a family with him. Didn’t plan to fall in love with him. Didn’t plan to get engaged to him. But here they were now. Kara sat at the kitchen table, lost in her thoughts. She had the day off from work today. Luther was at work on Rose’s farm. Alice was in the living room watching tv while she colored in her drawing pad. The android kid looked up from the tv and noticed the look on her mom’s face. Putting her color pencil down, she ran up to her and gently tugged on her arm.

“Mom? Are you ok?” she asked softly.

Kara blinked back to reality, pulling away from her thoughts.

“I’m alright, starshine. I was just thinking that it’s been a year since everything.” she answered thoughtfully.

Alice knew what that mean. She could still remember everything down to the last detail. She still had nightmares from the night she and Kara escaped Todd, the highway, and Zlatko’s house. She was lucky her new parents were here to make them go away every time they came back to haunt her.

“Are we going to celebrate our freedom?” Alice asked after a beat of silence.

Kara hummed and leaned back in her chair.

“We are,” she answered, standing up. “But we have to do some special for Luther too. We wouldn’t have made it this far without him.”

“We’re going to surprise him?!” Alice asked excitedly, eyes light up.

Kara chuckled at her daughter’s enthusiasm. It made her happy to see her accept Luther as her dad after everything they’d been through. She remembered the look on Luther’s face the first Alice called him that.

“Yes, sweetheart. And you can help me.” she answered happily.

With that, Kara and Alice got dressed and headed out to buy some supplies. She had called Rose ahead of time and told them about their little surprise. Rose was ecstatic about it and had Adam keep Luther busy for the afternoon while she tagged along with the Kara and Alice. She helped Kara find what she needed and the three began setting up at home. Kara left again an hour later to get Luther’s gift. Meanwhile, Alice was making her own little surprise for Luther. It was also a surprise too for Kara. While preparations happened at home, Luther remained at work on the farm. Tossing aside another hay bale into the barn, his thoughts wandered as he realized that it’s been a year. Kara and Alice had saved him that night. They were the reason why he found the freedom he never realized was right there.

“Something on your mind, Luther?” Adam asked when he saw him thinking.

“It’s been a year since we won our freedom. I wouldn’t have _been_ free if it weren’t for Kara and Alice. I feel as if I should do something nice for them. But I don’t know what.” Luther answered with a thoughtful smile.

Adam smiled with a roll of his eyes. Over the time they’d been spending together on the farm, he’d gotten to know the gentle giant. They both bonded through the love of reading books. They also talked about old movies and often watched one or two during their break time despite the fact that Luther insisted he didn’t need one. Adam was the one who helped Luther talk to Kara during their pining days.

“Well, maybe you could buy her a small gift?” he suggested after a moment of thinking.

“I can do that but, I don’t know what Kara likes aside from flowers and chocolate. And I don’t think Alice needs anymore toys. She has plenty already.” Luther answered.

Adam thought for a moment. He couldn’t bring Luther out to the same mall that the Kara was at. It would ruin their surprise. Then he remembered the other mall on other side of town. It wasn’t as big as the one the girls were at but there was a lot to look at.

“There’s a mall on the other side of town. We can try and look for something there?” the boy offered.

“Does it get crowded like the big mall?” Luther asked in return.

“Not always. It’s Sunday so there shouldn’t be as many people today. That, and there’s a sale the bigger mall too.”

Luther relaxed a bit and Adam smiled at that. Adam had learned on their first shopping trip with the girls that Luther didn’t like large crowds. It wasn’t that he wasn’t fond of humans or talking to them. He just didn’t like being jostled and touched by strangers. He also didn’t like the feeling of being unable to move in fear of hurting the people around him. The noise also bothered him.

“So, do you want to go?” Adam asked.

“Sure, if we don’t have any work left to do here.” Luther answered with a smile.

And with that, the two left to go to the mall. Meanwhile, Kara returned home and helped finish up with the rest of the preparations. The table was made nicely, and a small but delicious dinner was made. Rose even made her famous spaghetti. Alice finished her surprise as well and wrapped it up with Rose’s help. And now, while Rose tidied up where it was needed, Kara and Alice went upstairs to get changed into something nice for the small party. Kara chose a simple white dress with purple flowers. Alice chose her mint green, fuzzy sweater that had a purple heart on the front. As they walked down the stairs, the door opened.

“Dad!” Alice exclaimed happily, running up to the tall android.

Luther chuckled and picked her up, careful to make sure she doesn’t see inside the big bag that Adam was carrying.

“Hello, little fox” he greeted cheerfully, “What have you and mom been up to?”

Kara smiled and joined them, greeting Luther with a kiss on the lips.

“Ew!” Alice giggled as she was set down by Luther.

Kara chuckled at her daughter.

“We’ve got a surprise for you, sweetheart.” she answered, taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen.

Alice laughed, skipping with excitement as he took Luther’s other hand and tugged him towards the kitchen.

“Come on! Come on!” she exclaimed with glee.

Luther laughed and stumbled along, Adam following behind him. His eyes went wide when he saw the kitchen and the dinner sitting on the table. A vase of sunflowers sat in the middle as a centerpiece.

“What is all this, darling?” he asked with a smile.

Kara smiled and brought him to sit at his spot at the table.

“It’s been a year since we met. Since our fight for freedom. We wouldn’t have made it this far without you, Luther.” she answered.

“So we decided to surprise you. To say thank you for helping us. And for becoming my new dad!” Alice chimed in happily.

“Aw, you didn’t have to do this for me.” Luther replies shyly, a light blush on his face.

Kara chuckled, kissing his forehead as she sat down beside him.

“But we did. Because we care about you and we love you.” she answered.

And with that, Luther thank the girls and they all ate dinner. They happily chatted and told stories until was over. Adam volunteered to do the dishes while Rose cleaned the table. They then joined the family in the living room where they were talking.

“Can I show my surprise first?” Alice asked excitedly as Rose sat down.

Rose nodded and watched as Alice ran off and came back with her gift. She handed it to Kara and Luther who opened it. It was a handmade book titled _My New Family by Alice_. Alice watched as they flipped through it, looking at the drawings that told the story of how they met Luther, freed him, took him with them, won their freedom, and started a new life filled with love and happiness.

“We love it, Alice. It’s beautiful!” Kara praised, Luther ruffling the little girl’s hair.

Alice beamed at the praise then watched as Kara handed Luther his present.

“For me?” Luther asked, surprised.

Kara nodded and Luther slowly opened the present. It was set of new books. Kara knew how Luther loved reading paper books. She saw him eyeing the books the other day and she could tell by the look in his eyes that he couldn’t bear to buy it as it was time to pay the bills. Kara told Rose about it and she happily took care of their bills for this moment, assuring the her that she need not pay her back.

“How did you know?” Luther asked, a smile on his face.

“I just do.” Kara answered, kissing his cheek.

Luther smiled and thanked her with forehead kiss. He then stood up and grabbed the girls’ gift, setting the bag down in front of the two. Kara looked up at Luther who sat back down, a surprised look on her face too. Alice surged forward and opened the bag, sticking a hand in and reaching. She paused for a moment when she felt something flat and slender. She pulled it out and found it was labeled to Kara, handing it to her mom. She then turned back and reached into the bag, feeling something flat and cold. It was also squared shape and big. Excitedly, she pulled it out of the bag. A happy squeal left her when she saw what it was. It was a new art set with crayons, color pencils, pastels, and paint. Meanwhile Kara had opened her gift, a metal band with the date of the day they crossed the border on it. She was now wearing it.

“Thank you, dad!” Alice said, crawling over and hugging Luther.

Luther smiled and hugged his girls.

“You’re both welcome.”

Luther smiled, holding his girls tight. Kara was happy to be held and felt safe in his arms. Like nothing could ever harm her or Alice. Alice was happy to finally have the family she wanted. It’s been one year since everything that’s happened and there was more to come now that they’re free. They couldn’t ask for a better life.  


End file.
